User blog:B214/High School DxD BorN Episode 9 Review
Here's the review!!!! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!!! Okay jokes aside, i'll do a proper one once the episode is subbed. ---- Okay so they finally showed both Shalba and Creuserey, i feel that this two should've been what Ajuka and Falbium look like at least they look more Maou-like compared to Ajuka and Bald Falbium. Maybe Ajuka's is a bit fine, but that clothe Shalba wore, it would have look good on Ajuka too in my opinion compared to the current one which didn't even feel Maou-ish. Okay better move on before i went on a needless long rant. Sirzechs appears and one shot Creuserey, he's much OP here compared to in the LN, but hey anyone who knows the later volumes definitely knows why, so no complain here. The Juggernaut Drive, the chant is perfect and the Longinus Smasher looks good though i wonder if it caused any damage especially since the field this time isn't formed by the Dimension Lost. And we got a glimpse of the Dimensional Gap it looks rainbowish like the LN describe and the Vali Team searching for Big Red i mean Great Red (Anyone who follows the dub knows this). Anyway, they ended up rescuing Asia talk about cliche, but hey who hates this sort of cliche when it allows you to rescue a heroine. Okay maybe a few might hate it, and even feel that Asia should die, but High School DxD won't have any deaths for those in the protagonist side so just accept it. Now on to the JD vs JD, so in exchange of removing the JD vs Fenrir, they gave us a JD vs JD, Definitely one of the best parts in the episode maybe even the entire anime up to date. And they even allow Vali to easily overpower Ise, a good showcase of the difference between a complete JD and an incomplete one. So Vali manages to reduce the aura and all, but then he notices a different aura in it and Ophis senses it too, it turns out to be Loki's curse from Episode 5. So most probably Loki's curse is what made the Raynare delusion appear, it played on Ise's "suffering" and expand on it. Good thing for Ise is Rias manages to reach him inside his thoughts, though i have to say rather than Switch Princess this feel more like Damsel Princess. Meh whatever. On to Ophis, the Mascot Dragon. Her role here is pretty much the same as in the LN, okay maybe they made it's role a bit for significant with it extracting what seems to be Loki's curse and the eyecatches. We also see Ophis' target, Great Red, i gotta say he looks much awesome here with those 4 wings but he kinda looks like a pregnant cow body wise. Okay to wrap things up, Vali Team meets up with Kuroka, everyone is pleased that the crisis is over, well seems to be over, until Ise collapses, and you can see that there's something wrong with his left hand. So finally we head to the last arc, Loki arc part 2. P.s. I'm sure many people are complaining about the lack of the Oppai Dragon song, so just try not to complain there, they'll use the song later on. Rias already told Ise that the Underworld Media intends to interview him after the Diodora game. Since the song is sang by Ise there's no way they can do that song without Ise going to the interview. ---- Anyway the scores. What are your thoughts on the episode? 5 - Very Good 4 - Good 3 - Okay 2- Bad 1- Very Bad Who to make the next review Ezgoingboi27 Jopjopjop Astarothfan Striker10 GooerGaming Chichiryuushintei Alcahona1095 Gary299 Category:Blog posts